stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Redshirt Distribution
Redshirt Distribution is the twelfth episode of the second season. Teaser After destroying the Grave of Thoughts from the Kzintis, Count Fikrohn begins distributing the prisoners who were captured before the starbase's destruction. The Romulans get their cut of the redshirts. Summary Act One The final phases of the battle against the Grave of Thoughts bring a Kzinti dreadnought to fight the and they exchange fire, destroying the Temarex. The mauler fires at the dreadnought, destroying it. As the gets in position to fire, it loaded quantum torpedoes, which it fires at the power plant of the starbase, destroying it. The Lyrans leave the area for Starbase 47 as well as the other surviving ships. As they return to their base of operations, the Count reassess the situation, both tactically and strategically. Act Two The Hydran dreadnought offloads whatever prisoners it rescued. Meanwhile, as a roll call was ordered, the Romulan fleet also set course for Starbase 47. As they travel to Starbase 47, Pazzo gets to meet someone who will ultimately change the course of his life: a Klingon woman called Zetra. He announces this to the Cardassian gagh chef because she is a gagh eater, who, in turn, announces it to the second officer, telling all four people that they are to eat gagh in the sickbay. Meanwhile, Zetra quits the sickbay to search for the gagh chef. Act Three As the gagh-eaters are eating their gagh, they discuss whether they like gagh or tribbles better. They reveal that the gagh they are eating is litvok gagh. During their meal, they arrive at Starbase 47 and Ulduar begins to beam whatever prisoners they freed for triage, when the count announced them that the Romulans would be getting a fixed number of prisoners. Vox'ula then tells them what are the constraints for their prisoner intake and Annika tells him to resupply redshirts only so they can fill all remaining billets on the ship, while the 2,222 other prisoners would depart for Simpson's Planet on the double. Act Four As the new redshirts make themselves comfortable in the crew quarters, Zetra gets to weigh Relm again, weighing in at 795 kg this time around. Pazzo tells Zetra that he loves her, and Zetra then proceeds to reveal that her new life among Romulans is an improvement over her previous life. Dhiemm rushes as he gets bat'leths replicated as Relm gets warned not to drink bloodwine until the wedding is completed. During the mess hall's preparations, the new recruits are overjoyed to eat tribbles again, after being deprived of tribbles for so long. Act Five Because of logistical issues, Ma'Stakas are replaced by pattern enhancers and Relm is forced to stow her bat'leth. acts as the chaplain for the ceremony, and then the banquet begins, with Relm drinking bloodwine and redshirts requesting transfers between sections of the ship over mere tribble issues. The newlywed couple went to eat tribbles and go to a holodeck begin their honeymoon, by using the third (and last) holographic program in the Brickworks series, Wild Wild Senate, in which they debate a bailout plan as well as fight bandits in an attempt to recapture a stagecoach containing stolen money. External link *Redshirt Distribution on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes